Turbocharger systems may be employed with internal combustion engines to pre-charge combustion air. A turbocharger system may include a driven compressor wheel and a driving turbine wheel. The turbine wheel may be connected to the compressor wheel by a common shaft wherein rotation of the turbine wheel drives the compressor wheel through the common shaft to charge the combustion air. The turbocharger's turbine wheel, compressor wheel, and the common shaft may rotate at speeds that approach hundreds of thousands of revolutions per minute. In addition, the turbine wheel operates in a high temperature exhaust gas environment, wherein heat may be transferred to the other turbocharging system components. Under these harsh, and increasingly demanding operating conditions, the turbocharging system components are expected to operate for a lifespan of many years during which they continue to function with the engine to which the system is applied. To perform as expected, the design of the turbocharging system components must be robust to survive as expected, while still being cost effective.